


Private Gala for Two [[commission]]

by queen-reekoo (siffy)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink, owain making inigo feel more confident, private dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siffy/pseuds/queen-reekoo
Summary: Owain and Inigo stop at an inn after travelling across Ylisse on a food tour. After much begging, Inigo gives Owain a private showing.[[commission for a friend who wishes to remain anonymous]]





	Private Gala for Two [[commission]]

Owain didn’t understand how Inigo could still move so gracefully. There was never a doubt in his mind, oh no. But he wouldn’t deny that he was still caught off guard whenever the other danced effortlessly. Despite how swollen and fat he had gotten, he never had an issue with moving. He could take delicate steps and move with such an ease, as if he was still the skinny young man he was before.

Sitting on the edge of the bed in the inn they were staying at, his eyes were trained upon him. It was truly entrancing, watching as he stepped lightly, his hips swaying, and his arms keeping such a balance yet still appearing so graceful. Owain knew of no one who surpassed him in skills--it was still such a shame his talents were hidden.

But what grabbed his attention was how much bigger he was. 

Inigo was much larger since the war ended--much, much larger. It was originally stress eating, facing a horrible depression as he now had no other goals, nothing else to live for. They had saved the world...but their future was dead. This was their home now. Thrust into the past where they didn’t belong, only having each other...it shattered a few of them at first, and Inigo was one of them. He began to eat his feelings, bloating up to a rather large size in a very small amount of time.

When Owain found him, he was surprised, to say the least. It had been nearly a year since he saw him -- it was a fit of loneliness that he searched out for his old companion, hoping to resume their time together -- and he was still as damn gorgeous as he had been in the past. He was so handsome...especially now, he realized, strange emotions swirling within him.

And he didn’t hesitate to tell him. He quietly reminded him how beautiful he was, how lovely. Inigo rejected his words at first, believing him to be mocking him, but soon, he did begin to believe his words. Maybe it was wanting to have some good within him after so long. Or else he did miss Owain terribly.

They resumed their relationship a month later, acting as if nothing had ever changed.

Deciding to try to give themselves something to look forward to, they began to travel. Inigo discovered a love of food, no longer living in a ruined society, and he devoted himself to new cuisines. Owain of course was happy to comply, and he found himself enamored with the food and delicacies of the different countries. There was so much to try, so much to eat…!

He found himself putting on a bit of weight during their journey. But he didn’t mind. He had Inigo beside him, and he could do anything...even if that meant they had to stop and get bigger clothes a few times. No, he didn’t mind at all. He had Inigo with him.

Yet sometimes, he noticed Inigo’s lack of self confidence. He loved to eat, but would occasionally put himself down, laugh about how large he was, or use himself as the butt of the jokes. Owain caught onto this fairly quickly, and had an idea forming in the back of his head. Inigo was simply wonderful and loving...he didn’t need to feel that way.

They had stopped to rest for the night in an inn, and Owain had requested (more like begged) for him to dance. Inigo was embarrassed, nervous, flustered as he always was, but with Owain’s gentle words and promises of privacy, he reluctantly agreed.

And by the gods, was Owain falling back in love with him all over again.

Inigo was so big. So much of it was in his legs, having heavy, thick thighs, with a rolling belly and sagging arms. Even his face was now considerably rounder. There were little dimples of fat, and so many stretch marks from having gained the weight so quickly, but he still looked so stunning. He was at least twice his weight, maybe more by now, but dammit if he still didn’t move as gracefully as he did before. Maybe more, Owain thought blissfully. Each movement was so deliberate, so beautiful...he could watch him for hours.

With a final sweeping motion, he finally stopped, standing before Owain. His chest rose and fell quickly, and a smile was plastered upon his face. For the first time in quite awhile, he looked pleased, happy. It was a time when he didn’t need food to make him happy, but rather, he was overwhelmed with self confidence and comfort in his own flesh. He was happy in himself.

Inigo always seemed to glow when he danced, Owain noted. He knew this would make him feel better, and finally getting him to dance like this...this was what he needed. Even at his size, he could still dance so wonderfully.

“Bravo! Bravo!” Owain cheered, standing up immediately and clapping happily, catching Inigo off guard. He grinned happily, gripping onto his hands tightly with a broad smile stretching across his features. “You are indeed so wonderful and talented, my friend! Your skills are immense, and you have proved yourself!”

“Owain…” Inigo laughed quietly, his cheeks darkening. His head fell forward just enough to rest his forehead against him, humming very quietly. Owain’s arms slipped around his heavy frame, and Inigo hummed lightly. He stood there in his arms briefly, before pulling back, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

His own smile appeared on his face, and he immediately grabbed onto his arms in response. Owain looked confused, before yelling in surprise as he was yanked forward. Inigo moved easily, changing his own position and holding onto the myrmidon easily, smirking almost devilishly.

“You asked me to dance,” he cooed sweetly, moving Owain’s body with his as he began to dance. He could feel his own belly wobble, his cheeks turning a dark red as Inigo tugged him. “So now it is time for me to return the favor, dear.”

“B-But I don’t know how to dance!” Owain cried desperately, only causing Inigo to laugh.

“Anyone can dance, dear Owain! Just follow my lead…”


End file.
